Trench Coat
by Vogue Low
Summary: Goku is leaving highschool for his own reasons. He's saved by a mysterious trench coated man named Vegeta. Goku looks for the answers to Vegeta's past, all the while dealing with friendships and romance.Are Goku and Vegeta getting closer?


~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi, I'm Goku. I'm 17 years old, going to be 18 really soon. I'm really glad because soon I'll be able to order food processors and lots of other useless junk from T.V without having to ask my dad first.  
  
I guess I'm your ordinary highschooler. I'm supposed to be in my last year, so I'm glad. I never liked school that much. To tell you the truth, I hated it with a passion.  
  
That's why I dropped out.  
  
Yeah, I dropped out. Surprising, huh? I even surprised myself that I had such guts to do that. I'm not officially gone from school, though. This'll be my last day. After that I'll be leaving to live in the city and get job, rather than waste my time at school.  
  
I think it will be terribly sad to leave all of the friends I've made in the last 11 or 12 years. But I think the end justifies the means.  
  
Maybe I'll even meet a cute girl in the city!  
  
~~~~~  
  
I'm standing in my room now. It's not much, but it's been my room since I was about 5 years old or so. It's pretty plain, though. I share it with my brother, Kururin. It's got a pair of old bunk-beds that have never let us down, and an old, almost rusty black fan next to the bunk bed. The walls were sponge-painted blue, and the carpet was white, with plenty of stains from the lack of concern for good house keeping. There was a small night stand near the door with a small T.V. It only provided 55 channels clearly and had the most horrible color.  
  
The room is on the second story of ' The Kame House'. Kamesennin is sort of like a dad to me, but I know he isn't. Probably because he's about 500 years old. He's more like a grandfather more than anything else, but I still lean on him for parental support.  
  
And I know Kururin isn't my real brother, either. It's really obvious since we don't look anything alike, and he's pretty much a lot shorter than I am. But even though he doesn't feel like a real brother, I love him like one.  
  
I've had a feeling through out my life that I was different from the people in my life. I knew the story about how I came to be at the Kame House. But.. no one knows who my real parents are.  
  
Roshii told me that I was found in the forest by his student named Gohan. Gohan....I like that name...-- anyway, I was found in the forest by Gohan and raised until I was maybe 4 years old. I can't remember Gohan well.  
  
It turns out that one day, Roshii came by Gohan's house at Mount. Paozu to check on us. He found out house and everything around it demolished from top to bottom. But there was no sign of Gohan's body anywhere. Just blood.  
  
Roshii found me wrapped tightly in a blanket, covered in blood. He took me back to his island and raised me like a son there.  
  
Since then I've felt like a burden.  
  
Yeah, I've always felt different. Maybe it's just my weird past. I dunno. I don't like thinking about it much.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Night time. Usually I don't go to bed until maybe 1:30-2:00, but I'm tired. Dead tired.  
  
I trudged up the stairs, listening to that one squeaky board on the way up. It was number seven. I'd know. I've had to walk up and down these steps every night for 12 years.  
  
But in two days, not anymore....  
  
I got to my bedroom. Kururin was already fast asleep in the bottom bunk. Kururin always went to bed very early. He's kind of a geek. Really smart.  
  
It's annoying when people always compare me to him, just because we live together.  
  
I sigh and shuffle my feet warily through the pitch darkness.  
  
" Shit!" I curse under my breath. I accidently slammed my knee against the sharp corner of the nighstand. I do that almost every night. Damn me.  
  
I limp a little over to the bunk bed and climb up the small, rickety ladder. I'm waiting for the day when it will finally break. It hasn't yet.  
  
But I won't be here anymore to see if it does......  
  
I flop into the warmth of my bed. It's hot outside. It's June. Right when it starts to get really hot out in the night. I love summer. It's just about the only season I like.  
  
I sit cross-legged on the bed. My spikey, black hair touches the ceiling. I stretch out my legs and pull off my pants and throw them carelessly over the side of the bed. Then I pull off my shirt and do the same. I let my hands wander a little, touching the hard muscles of my chest.  
  
I'm acctually quite proud of my body. I feel conceited, but it's true. I'm probably the strongest, fastest, most in-shape person in my school. I played football from 5th grade up to 9th, but I gave up on it. Well...I didn't really give up on it.... I got kicked out because my grades were lousy.  
  
I sigh deeply and quickly draw my hands away from myself so I don't get any of those nasty ideas. I force myself to pull the covers tightly around me, and shut my eyes.  
  
Tomorrow's the big day...  
  
~~~~ 


End file.
